The present invention relates to a sheet-like photosensitive material clip, a sheet-like photosensitive material hanger, and a sheet-like photosensitive material for use for processing a photosensitive material, and more in detail, relates to a sheet-like photosensitive material clip, a sheet-like photosensitive material, and a sheet-like photosensitive material hanger in use for performing hanger-type film developing (dip and dunk film processing).
A photographic film (for example, a color reversal film, etc.) which is a photosensitive material, a subject of the present invention, is a so-called silver-salt photographic sensitive material formed through a process in which fine crystal of silver halide such as silver chloride, silver bromide, or the like, and sensitizing dye are mixed with each other and dispersed in a gelatin solution to obtain photosensitive emulsion, and the emulsion is applied to a support to a very fine thickness, and then the thus coated support is dried.
Hanger-type film developing is of the type in which a photographic film hung by means of a photosensitive material supporting tool is immersed, together with the photosensitive material supporting tool, successively into processing tanks in which various processing solutions are stored respectively so as to carry out the various processings on the film. The apparatus therefor is called a hanger-type film processor (usually, an automatic developing processor).
A hanger-type film processor the advantage that various sizes of films can be developed by one developing processor if hangers and clips are devised. Generally, the hanger-type film processor is used particularly for color reversal films which are different in kind of processing, time for development (sensitizing processing, desensitizing processing) and which are different also in shape and size. The hangers and clips, therefore, have been improved variously in accordance with the shape and size of films to be processed.
Hangers are known as disclosed, for example, in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. Sho 49-21146 and Sho 51-117633; and Hei 7-295191, the Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 8-186581, etc. Clips are known as disclosed, for example, in the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Nos. Sho 50-136426; Sho 50-136425 and Sho 57-66496, the Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 8-186580, etc.
The contents of those patent or utility model applications, however, relate to roll films (particularly, roll films for a so-called new photographic system) and in those applications, hangers and clips are proposed which become less dirty in processing (the back surface becomes less dirty so as not to interfere with magnetic reading).
Among photographic films, on the other hand, there are sheet films having sizes of 4.times.5 (inch), 8.times.10 (inch), and the like. A hanger to be used for such sheet films has a substantially parallelogram supporting frame so that four corners of a sheet film are clipped and held by four clips attached on the frame. In the foregoing conventional clip, each of a pair of opposite forward end portions for clipping a film therebetween is formed to be like a dentition having a plurality of teeth formed in zigzags. Conventionally, therefore, uneven marks were always formed by the teeth of the clips in the four corners of a sheet film subjected to development. Further, there is a problem that a processing solution drops from the highest clip, and that uneven developing is apt to be caused.
Conventionally, consideration was scarcely given to the hangers used for sheet films. Such a sheet film, however, is used for high-class photography because of its large picture size. Further, since a photographed and developed film is used as a print original, the film is frequently color-decomposed through a color scanner to thereby obtain a printing plate to be used for printing. At this time, the uneven marks due to the clips cause the adhesion of the color scanner to a cylinder so that the printing picture quality is lowered in those portions. Such a disadvantage is caused overwhelmingly frequently in the case of color reversal film processing rather than in the case of color negative film processing.
Further, in the case of color reversal film processing, the problem exists that the number of processing steps is large, and a preceding processing solution is apt to drop from the positions of the clips to thereby cause uneven developing when a film is immersed from a reversing bath into a reversal color developer in hanger-type developing (dip and dunk film processing). This problem is important particularly in the case of the foregoing silver salt photographic sensitive material.